When Hate Turns to Love
by S.A-SpRiNgBoKkIe
Summary: What happens when two people share so much hate it rips them apart? They're bound to fall in love duh! Cris hates A certain Joe Jonas's living guts, he takes things too far to he hates her more! But soon love shall prevail! my first fanfic!please REVIEW!


When hate turns to Love***

A/N: I like constructive criticism not insults. My use of grammar and spelling might differ to that of the Americans, South Africa falls under the use of language. My first fanfic I'm not saying be nice but, that hurt couldn't could it!!

**+EnJ0y+**

Chapter 1

"I can't believe girls at this school are excited out of their small minds, just because the Jonas Brothers are coming to school here. Can you say star struck!?" I said

"I know, I know all of us are used to famous people- you for example; your mother is a world renowned fashion designer, she dresses all the A-List. Your dad is a lawyer; he represents the freaking A-List. Unlike you all of us are fazed by famous people." Anna said

My names Cristiana Dos Santos, also known as Cris. I'm like every other 17 year old except for the fact that my parents are like billionaires. That might sound great, it might even fool someone into thinking I'm popular… I'm popular, popular for being me. I should be hanging out with the riches, most popular girls in the school (I beat them out by BILLIONS). I guess I'm not like that.

"Cris incoming" Anna said in a low voice.

Oh well! Here come the Ceces richest most popular girls; Caylor, Camilla, Chelsea.

"Look what the wind blew in" Chelsea spat

"Lucky for me I wasn't dragged in by the cat- or is that your face?'' Anna said trying to sound as mean as possible.

"Well you're ugly and have no dress sense! Ha didn't see that coming did you!!?"

"she's hot and has.."

I was cut off by Caylor screaming.

"Omg, omg, omg its themmmmm!''

*Hall way falls silent*

Enter the Jonas Brothers

"And cue the screaming girls'' Anna said

"Sorry A I got to, don't have time for a suck fest… Toodles"

****Class***Class***Class***Class***Class***Class***Class***Class

Hah! Eeeep! He looked at me! He looked at me!

That's what I've been hearing all morning, in the hallways and in classes.

*Joes POV* lunch*

''Sjoe! What a morning'' Nick said

''I know every corner of this school officially holds a psycho screaming girl'' I said looking freaked out.

''Dude this teacher was like all over me during class! So scary, lemme just say she could be our grandmother!''

"I don't know if you guys noticed but this table is occupied'' a hot girl said

''Please to meet you I'm Nick, actually Nicholas but you can call me Nick'' Nick said

''I'm Kevin- yeah I'm Kevin '' Kevin said almost like he'd forgotten his name.

''And as you obviously know, I'm the infamous Joe. Psst do us all a favour and hold the screaming'' I said, cockily.

"Okay, if I was you I would've just moved, not introduced me, but I'm Cristiana, but you can call me Cris. And Joe Mr I'm-So-Famous, me scream for you? Never… '' She said with an attitude and a bit of seriousness in her face. But she wasn't done yet.

"Next time you introduce yourself try not to sound big-headed'' She spat grabbed her stuff then left, before I could have my say.

"Dude, the one time someone not obsessed with us talks to us, you have to blow them off with your attitude… seriously!'' Nick said anger obviously getting the better of him.

''Hey I had a pretty good come back'' I screamed after her!

*Cristianas POV* Leaving lunch

''Hey I had a pretty good comeback'' I heard him scream, causing everyone to stare with questioning looks.

History

''As you head in grab a worksheet and take seat'' Miss Miller said in her Oh-so dramatic tone.

As I took my seat I felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of my head, only to turn around and see the devil himself with a smirk on plastered his face.

''Not only annoying, but a stalker too, wow Joe wait to be suttle!'' I spat sarcastically.

''Me a stalker? Please if I didn't know better I'd think you were stalking me!''

''Me? Ha, you've got to be kidding me!''

''Well, how do you explain us having all the same classes together… TOGETHER!? You at the same lunch table as me? I think you changed your schedule to suit mine. Now that's a pretty stalkerish thing to do don't you think?

''Sorry but the only person that schedule suits is me, dude don't flatter yourself! Like I'd do so much to get close to you, when I can't even stand you!''

''You don't know me and you can't stand me? People do things to get close to me for you information. And frankly if you did I wouldn't take note, because babe you're not my type.'' He said

"Wow I've never felt so relieved in my life, I mean I know your type; egotistical, conceited and insolent so I wouldn't want to be your type even if my life depended on it'' I spat, feeling the anger rising in my throat.

''One period and this guy already made a bad impression, claiming he's gods gift to women! I mean gosh Anna, thinking I'm going to scream because he is who he is? He better not bet on it because I won't, ever!''

''Are you sure you aren't attracted to him? I mean for the last 10 minutes, you have been over indulging in the topic of Joe Jonas?''

''What are you insinuating?'' I said shock taking over my body

''Nicks dreamy and cute and romantical, don't you think?'' Anna asked as Nick shot her a smile, and winked.

He gave a small wave in my direction and then turned to stare dreamily at Anna.

Then it hit me guys aren't attracted to me! Anna says I scare them off, mainly, of course, because I'm a bitch-They do hit on me, but...

Little did I realise that by just day dreaming Joe thought I was staring at him!

''Needed to get a glimpse didn't you babe?'' He said, smirk plastered, like it needed to be surgically removed.

''You wish, babe'' I said and walked away

A/N: Okay loads of interaction between characters. Main ships Cris\Joe, Anna\Nick Cris\Nick, Camilla\Joe!! There's nothing like sibling rivalry don't you think? The JoeBros First day isn't over yet! So wait for Cris and Joe to be paired up for a science project thats where the fun really starts!! More Cris\Nick in future!! I seem to think they sorta had chemistry!! Joes obviously attracted to Cris! Soo wait for it....

Please Review

**StrEexX 0wT**


End file.
